


Frost Filled Memories and Feelings

by Saku777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku777/pseuds/Saku777
Summary: A drabble for aph belarus week, with the prompt being cold/winter





	Frost Filled Memories and Feelings

It was late mid-December as Belarus walked along the forest ground, snow as white as a frosting covered cake or perhaps as white as a deathly shroud.

She never knew what to really compare snow to despite all her years being around it. The woods were silent, not even the birds sung today and the sky was almost as white as the ground beneath. Despite some calling her such things as a snow queen or an ice princess Belarus had honestly never considered herself such things, not to mention she still had a distaste for royalty and aristocracy. Old habits die hard, and for Belarus sometimes such things were never cast aside at all.

Snow was a part of her yes, but not the only part of her. Despite her skin being as white as the snow itself, and her own demeanor being sometimes cold and icy, she thought of herself more as a being of the forest and bogs, a bog witch if you will. She didn’t know how she felt about snow either. She didn’t know if she liked it or disliked it, it was probably a mix of both.

The coming of snow and darkening days signaled the death of the year, a pensive time for her as well as the holidays she loved and her own name day. Snow was beautiful too, and lovely to walk though. It was even more fun to play in as she still loved building snow figurines and throwing snowballs at her brother and sometimes even an unsuspecting Lithuania, though she would never admit the latter part aloud. She also still had fond memories of being a child and playing in it as well, accompanied by some of her folkloric creatures or local children, She still had the creatures as well as a few nations, but no longer the children. 

Snow was also deadly and frightful however. She could feel cold, despite what most people thought and in her life the snow had chilled her bones horribly. She remembered fighting in it during the Great Patriotic war, ignoring her freezing fingertips and nose as she hid in it and carefully aimed her rifle at a German solider. She remembered the red of his blood against the stark white and feeling the satisfaction of protecting her people. She felt and saw the red of the blood of her very same people, even children and civilians, against the same stark white snow and feeling sick and nauseous with pain and rage and grief. She remembered crawling on cold wet dirty snow on her hands and knees and she bleed inside and out and her heart and soul cried for divergence against the Nazis who had slaughtered her people. With snow sometimes famine came too, the painful scrape of hunger and starvation against the stomach and soul, the awful feeling of emptiness and desperation. She knew and saw the horrible things it made people do, the horrible things it made her do. Snow was a companion who was all too willing to stab you in the front.

Just then as she passed a few lone abandoned graves the sky fulfilled it’s promise and the snow began to fall. She held out a gloved hand and watched the thick flakes fall into it. Then she stuck out her tongue and was lucky enough to catch a few. She smiled softly, if only for a moment.

Snow was a part of life, a part of her life and, a part of the changing seasons of the world. Therefore, despite everything, in the end snow was beautiful.


End file.
